Bittersweet Memories
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Two men in a time when their feelings were forbidden. Legends. Bret Hart/Davey Boy Smith - The British Bulldog.


_ A/N I don't own these men, and I'm not saying this is true. This is something that has been bouncing around my head for some time and I needed to get it out. Slash, man on man loving. You've been warned. I am not making any money offa this either. That being said, enjoy my readers._

"Davey! What are doing inside on a day like today? The sun is out and it's warm for the first time in ages."

David jumped guiltily and looked over at his cousin, noticing that Natalya had on a cropped Hart Dynasty shirt that ended just below her breasts with the sleeves shorn off. His face flushed a bit as he motioned towards the laptop that was frozen on an early match between The British Bulldogs and The Hart Foundation.

"I was doing some research. That's all Nattie."

"Research for what Davey?"

"Just…research."

The blond chuckled as she moved over and dropped down into a chair next to his and pressed play, her father springing to life and slamming a groggy Davey Boy to the mat before rolling out of the ring before the ref caught him.

"Daddy was so violent in the ring, always made me wonder how he could be such a teddy bear at home with us." She said fondly before wincing as he again attacked Davey Boy. "And Uncle Davey, he looks so different without his braids and boot tassels."

David nodded and cleared his throat; his face ten shades of red as he spoke in a strangled whisper. "Nattie..did your dad ever...did he ever tell stories about their time on the road when he was home?"

Natalya's face lit up as she smiled and an uncharacteristic giggle escaped as she looked over at David. "Of course. His favorite story was how Uncle O always called Uncle Davey and wouldn't let him off the phone until he barked. Owen was the silly saving grace for them, well him and your dad when they got into trouble."

"I remember that story; Dad plotted his revenge forever before settling for putting superglue in Owen's boots before a match and played it off was Matilda's slobber before rushing Owen out to the ring." He laughed quietly before looking at Natalya again. "I mean did he speak about things that maybe we weren't supposed to know about?"

"You mean like the outcomes of matches? Sure Daddy told Mom about all that, he looked to her for help with dealing with some of the decisions that Vince made. He trusted her input because of the years that Grandpa Stu spent teaching them the craft."

"No Nattie, not that stuff. I mean stuff like what happened after matches with the ring rats or between some of the other members on the roster."

Natalya's eyes blinked slowly before her face turned a light shade of pink. Under other circumstances David would have taken great pleasure in the knowledge that he's managed to embarrass his cousin. Natalya was practically unshockable so the pink face was a commodity, but his curiosity was just too great at that point.

"What are you asking Davey?" She asked in a low voice as she looked back at the screen; her face going a deeper red when she seen that Bret was trying to in Davey Boy with a roll up but got kicked off, the men seemingly sliding against one another sensuously before Bret found himself out on the wood planking of the floor.

"Did your dad ever say anything about my Dad and Uncle Bret, about them being too close for comfort?"

Natalya's face scrunched up in thought before she shook her head. "Not really. He always said that they seemed to more brothers than brothers-in-law. But to be fair Davey, I was really young and I don't remember too well. Why are you asking anyways. What brought this on?"

It was Davids' turn to blush as he looked everywhere but at Natalya. "I was reading some of the comments that people leave on these videos and I...I started to pay real attention to the two of them when they got into the ring together and it all looks normal except there are times when a hand lingers too long in one place or they seem to be exchanging more than move instructions when they lock up."

Natalya stood and patted David's shoulder before running her fingers through the brush like hair. "Davey people say all sorts of things because they are immature or don't want to look past the nature of the sport. We come in contact with wrestlers and some of the moves are compromising in nature. Yet all that the words are at the end of the day are just that; words. If you want answers go talk to Uncle Bret, maybe he can put to rest these thoughts of yours...but don't come crying to me when he puts you in the Sharp Shooter for insinuating that he and Uncle Davey were more than friends."

Natalya laughed and stuck her tongue out playfully at David before pinching him and running out of reach and then disappearing; leaving David to his thoughts. As much as the image of his Uncle Bret red faced with rage at the question scared him, David had to know once and for all. With his resolve set he turned off the laptop and started down the hall, the young English bulldog pup that Natalya had gotten him for a present nipping at his heels.

Each step seemed to weigh David's legs down the closer he got to Bret's office. Normally he had no fear when it came to asking Bret anything, but this was something that David didn't know if he could do. It wasn't every day that he went and made the accusation of his Uncle and Father sleeping together. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited.

"Open!" Came the muffled reply.

David pushed the door open and smiled when he seen Bret sitting behind his desk with a mound of paperwork in front of him. He dropped down into a chair across from Bret; pulling his puppy up into his lap and stroking its ears as he waited quietly. It was a moment before Bret looked up, a smile crossing his face instantly as he put his pen aside and laid his hands on top of the piled paper.

"Well this is a surprise. And look you brought the little one." Bret chuckled a bit as he then sat back in his chair. "Just like your dad, he never went anywhere without Matilda. Sometimes I wonder if he liked her company more than the company of other humans." Bret chuckled again before running his hand through his greying hair. "What can I help you with today my boy?"

David's ears pinked up and he toyed with the pups' collar before speaking lowly. "Uncle Bret I have something to ask you..." David fell silent as he fished his mind for the right words. "Uncle Bret, did you love my dad?" He finally blurted out as he looked down at his feet.

Bret blinked before answering. "Of course I did Davey. I loved your dad as if he were my own brother. Why do you ask?"

"No, Uncle Bret not like that. I remember how mom would say that you and Dad were two peas in a pod. But I mean...uh..." David's face burned red as he faltered; twisting his fingers together as the words stuck in his throat. "Were you and my Dad...ha..uh..intimate?"

Once the words were out in the air they hung there like lead balloons and David wished that the floor would just open up and swallow him. The silence wore on and David fidgeted in his seat before putting his puppy on the floor and standing, his head turned towards the floor so he didn't have to look Bret in the face.

"Never mind Uncle Bret, I'm sorry to have-."

"It's ok Davey; the question took me off guard that's all." It was Bret's turn to shift a bit as his eyes landed on everything but David's face.

David waited patiently, his eyes tracking the movement of Bret's hands and eyes and registering all the nervous habits that he's come to know in others but never once attributing to his uncle; the fact that he was seeing it now caused an irrational bolt of fear to jolt through him. His breath was caught almost painfully in his chest as he waited; terrified that the answer he was looking for wasn't the one he hoped and that maybe the smarks that left the comments on those videos might have known even if they were just leaving mean spirited comments.

"Davey, your father and I were close, closer than most you might say, but I can tell you that while we shared our deepest secrets with each other we never shared a bed...well we did share a bed but not in the way that you're inquiring about. Things back then were different; you put as many men in a room as you could to help with costs. Vince wasn't nearly as rich and powerful then so hotels weren't clamoring for his business. For us Harts, because there were so many at that time, it was our safety net and for the longest time I had to share a bed with your Dad, Owen or Jim...and I'd pick your Dad any day." Bret smiled a bit as he leaned back, placing his elbows on the desk. "Your Dad's only bad habit was letting Matilda into bed with him, and that I could tolerate. She made a barrier between us so there no accidental touching in the middle of the night. "

Bret seemed to drift off for a moment into his own thoughts and David cleared his throat as he sat back down; the smile on Bret's face more reassuring than anything.

"Your father Davey was a good man, he helped me through so many hard times and I tried to do my best and be there for him; even when he ran off with Bruce's wife. We had a short fall out over that but in the end we were family; we looked out for one another. I would be lying Davey if I said that your father didn't have a special place in my heart; but so did Jim and the rest. Your father was like the brother I never had and he and Owen were the ones that kept me and Jim from being too gung-ho about life." He looked back at Davey and offered a wan smile. "Did that help any Davey?"

David nodded as he reached down to scratch behind the pup's ears. "It does, I should have listened to Nattie in the first place and just ignored all the comments anyway." Even though not all his questions had been answered he could see the toll that talking about his father was having on Bret and he stood, moving around the large desk to hug him. "Thank you Uncle Bret. I think I'm going to take Mini Tilda out to play, she's been cooped up all morning."

"You're welcome Davey, you know you can come to me any time you have any questions, or even Jim when he's around and not playing hero in Ohio."

David laughed and waved good bye, shutting the door behind him quietly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bret sat there quietly staring at the wooden panel; his eyes seeing it but not registering the barrier. His mind was back on another thought; another memory from another time. He stood and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains, watching David and Natalya run through the yard with the little pup on their heels; the joyous barking heard even through the closed window. While he stood watching the scene he shivered, wrapping his arms about himself and imaging another pair instead. Large well-muscled arms that wrapped around him gently as if the owner was afraid of crushing him yet holding him just tight enough to be comforting all the same.

"He's a good boy."

Bret jumped at the sudden voice and he whirled around, almost losing his balance and falling. Standing just inside the doorway was Diana; her lips curled in a small smile at him.

"I'm sorry Bret, I didn't mean to scare you."

He smiled back and walked around the desk to kiss her cheek before motioning to one of the chairs in the room. "Have a seat, please. What brings you around these parts Dia?"

"I wanted to check in on David. I heard he was training more since Vince put him on his ear for not being Davey Boy Smith jr." Though her voice was light Bret could see that she was seething within about it; and truth be told he was too.

"Davey will never be his father. Just like Natalya will never be Jim, Randy will never be Bob, Cody will never be Dusty, Ted will never be..well Ted, and the list goes on. Vince wants to draw the older fans back with these third gen stars and pigeon hole them into the same roles as their fathers. He seen a big man in Davey and he wanted him to be everything that Davey was."

Diana nodded her eyes on her fingers as she spoke, her voice so low that Bret wasn't sure at first that she was actually speaking.

"I used to feel sorry for myself you know Bret. I could never live up to the man my brother was; the man that my husband loved more than me. But looking at you now, I feel sorry for your wife. I had to only contend with you, she has to contend with a dead man. Even now you cling to him; I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him, when anyone talks about him. If it were anyone else they wouldn't know what to look for Bret, but it's there on your face. You're still in love with Davey to this day."

"I don't…what are you…"

"Cut it out Bret. I knew all about it. Don't insult my intelligence—or Davey's memory. He loved you, physically and emotionally. It hurt him bad when you started sniffing around Shawn, but he was still there, in the background, the faithful pet to the shining star of Bret Hart."

"Stop it! I never asked for his affection Dia, I never…wanted it."

"You're a liar Bret Hart. You relished each time Davey possessed you, you ached for it. You didn't know that I was almost always at the other end of the phone when you'd call. I could hear the desperation in your voice as you pleaded with Davey to come find you, to come hold you, to love you. I heard each plaintive cry over the phone, and I to see the torn affection in my husbands' eyes when he'd hang that phone up. I might have had a tiny piece of him but you Bret, you had the biggest and to his last day he still loved you more than he did me. His own children's mother and he could only muster up a passive smile and chaste kiss to my cheek—for David and Georgia's sake. You took his love from me Bret and you know it. Why? Why didn't you go after Jim, or anyone else in the roster or in the world? Why my husband Bret?"

Diana's words ended on a broken sob and Bret could do nothing but look down at his hands, the hands that had at one time known every inch of Davey's skin and had run through the thick curls as they lay around his neck and shoulders. He swallowed as his throat tightened; he wasn't ready for this, even all these years later he wasn't ready to talk about what he and Davey had had, yet staring at the tear stained face of his sister he knew that whether he liked it or not he had no choice but to share with her his memories that he'd held close to his chest for all these years.

"I didn't—I didn't plan on it Dia. I promise you, I didn't set out to steal Davey from you. It started with some drunken kisses…I know it sounds cliché, but that's the truth. We had all gone out, Davey, Jim, Jimmy and I. I don't even remember now what we'd been celebrating, but we'd all gone out and were having fun; shooting pool, drinking, sharing conquest stories. And-and Davey wasn't participating, he didn't share any stories of the women he'd slept with, not even so much as a chuckled 'I-don't-kiss-and-tell'. The others were so trashed I don't think they noticed, or if they did they weren't mentioning it. "

Bret started to pace around the room, his eyes staring but not really seeing anything as he jumped back into his memories; picturing the way Davey had looked that day, jeans, a sleeveless shirt and his hair braid free and tied back in a simple pony tail. He looked every inch a man's man, and there were women swarming all over him yet he wouldn't even so much as look their way. What Bret wouldn't have given once upon a time to have that sort of look about him, but as he thought it about, perhaps that was what had drawn him to Davey in the first place. As strong as Davey was he was gentle and considerate and he must have realized that Davey would treat him right even before he knew what he wanted.

"I waited until we were stumbling back to our rooms, Jim had picked up Jimmy and was carrying him over his shoulder; the loud mouth was singing as loud and as bad as he could as we walked through that hotel. I thought we were going to be tossed out. But like he always had Davey managed to calm down any angry guest we encountered until we were safely in our rooms. As soon as the door shut I pinned him up against it demanding answers and questioning him….well at least that's what I thought I was doing. Davey easily pushed me away and told me to go to bed but I kept it up, going so far as to push him even….I remember…I remember watching him tumble down on the bed and then I was straddling him, screaming at him at the top of my lungs for no reason, I asked 'What's the matter Davey boy, do men catch your fancy?' or something like that I don't remember all that much, but I do remember that it was then that I kissed him, I thought Dia that I was proving a point and yet as I kissed him, he kissed back and from there…"

"Enough Bret. I've…I've heard enough."

"I never wanted to hurt you, neither did Davey."

"But you did in the end. It hurt me knowing that I lost my husband to my own brother."

"If I could take it all back Dia…"

"You can't Bret; it can never be taken back. Even if Davey were still alive it couldn't be.. "

Any other words were stuck in throats as David and Natalya came running into the room, Natalya shrieking about something as David hid behind his mother, sticking his tongue out at his cousin. From there it dissolved into a Hart family brawl, papers and bodies being flung about and the past buried for at least a little bit as the present claimed their attention.

x-x-x-x-x

The house had quieted after dinner and after a making a last trip around the house to make sure all the doors and windows were locked Bret closeted himself in his room. His wife was away on a trip with her mother so he had the room to himself. As he lay under the covers he let his mind wander to the memory so recently dredged to the front of his mind. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and let the memory wash over him.

_It'd been a good night, he and Jim had won a tag match and Davey had just been resigned to the WWF. The local bar scene was one that they'd had the pleasure of experiencing before and Bret loved the New York bars; you could drink and experience a fight without having to start one. That night was no different, as they walked through the door two men were being shoved out and Davey laughed as he clapped Bret on the shoulder._

"_Looks like a promising night already."_

_They'd made their way to the bar with Jimmy saying that all rounds were on him and as one they invaded the pool table, Jim and Jimmy teaming up against him and Davey. As the drinks increased the more crass they had become; Jim laughing about how he'd managed to get Bret's sister and Bret joking about how he can get any woman, anywhere, at any time. The only one that was quiet was Davey and he kept his eyes down on the worn felt of the table even as he brought his cup to his lips._

"_What's the matter Davey? You still got your cherry?" Bret couldn't help but taunt, watching as the big man jerked a bit._

"_Aww, lay off Davey Bret, you know he's been banging your sister. I heard it that Dia has her sights set here on Davey. Let's just hope the wedding is before the baby." Jim chortled as he grabbed his pool stick for support—even if the tiny twig of could even support him if he really needed it._

_Davey then gave a wane smile and murmured something about pleading the fifth and it seemed to pacify the others in the group but Bret couldn't let it go. As the night grew later the drinks grew in number until none could stand straight, but it didn't stop them from wobbling down the street to their hotel and trying to climb their way to their rooms. Jim and Bret were sharing that week but Jim had Jimmy tossed over his shoulder as the Mouth of the South spouted off at anyone that would listen as they passed._

"_Hey baby, you know who these two cats are? Huh? They're the Hart Foundation Baby, the best and brightest stars in the World Wrestling Federation sweetcheeks, the very best that money can buy!"_

_A few disgruntled hotel patrons stuck their heads out of their rooms and Davey wobbled over with a gentle smile and in hushed whispers worked his magic, apologizing and promising that it would never happen again. Jim and Jimmy had disappeared at that time and Bret could only think that they had made it to Jimmy's room and wasn't going anywhere else the rest of the night. _

_Davey had followed along behind him and Bret was acutely aware of his presence; the heat radiating off the large man was almost like a physical caress and then he opened his door he grabbed Davey by the front of the shirt and shoved the man through the door. He watched as Davey stumbled and even in his drunken state he was on alert, snarling at the larger man._

"_What is it Davey? Huh? You afraid of letting me hear about what you've done to my baby sister? Huh?"_

"_What? Bret..knock it off, I haven't touched her, I've been a perfect gentleman. Jim was just being an arse." Davey defended as he got to his feet and stood at the end of the bed._

"_Is there something wrong with my sister? Huh? She doesn't fit your tastes big man?" _

"_You're drunk Bret, go to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." _

_Davey soothed as pounding was heard on the wall with muffled yelling. Bret was too angry at that point to care; he wanted answers to his questions and he wanted them now. The alcohol played a big part in his aggression at that point and it was really the only advantage that he had over the larger man and he was going to use it. Seeing Davey stand at the foot of the bed, calm and collected further infuriated Bret until he couldn't see straight and he shoved Davey; sending him flying back onto the bed. Without a second thought he jumped on top, straddling Davey and grabbing handfuls of the silken curls and holding him still as he hissed in his face._

"_What is it Davey, do you like boys more? Do you dream about them shafting you into the mattress? Or are you the one doing the shafting?"_

"_Bret knock it off."_

_Some of Davey's cool had worn off and his features were set a hard expression as he easily grabbed Bret's wrists and held them tight; nearly grinding the bones together. The power had shifted and Bret could practically taste it, Davey could snap him like a twig if he wanted and Bret would be powerless to stop it. And yet the very thought sent a thrill through the dark-haired man and swooped down and locked their lips; tasting the strong petals and nearly sighing at the sweet taste of the whiskey he found there._

_For long moments Davey's lips were slack and Bret's cheeks were in flames as he went to pull back but Davey's hand were suddenly in his hair holding him in place as he kissed with abandon. Breath was scarce when Davey let him free and he blinked in shock before closing his eyes and taking the larger man's lips again; his hands wrenching free of Davey's grasp to wander over the muscled chest and arms. _

_It was slow going from there, both he and Davey afraid of what they were doing and what they were feeling. Bret closed his eyes as Davey flipped them and slowly undressed him; kissing each bit of skin that was revealed to him until Bret was sure that he was going to combust into a million pieces. And that was even before Davey got to his pants. At the jean barrier Davey's hands stilled and he looked up at Bret; licking his lips as he played with the button._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Hell no Bret wasn't sure but at that moment he wasn't thinking with the head on his shoulders. With hard swallow he nodded, pressing his hips up against Davey in silent invitation. He didn't know when another chance like this would come around and for the first time in a long time he decided to act spontaneously. Gently and slowly Davey parted the thick, stiff material; his lips leaving a warm trail of kisses down to the sensitive inner thigh before he pulled back and finished divesting Bret of his pants. Bret should have been embarrassed that Davey had found out that he'd gone commando under the dark blue jeans, but instead he bit his lip; thankful as Davey's warm lips slid down his hardened shaft that it was one less thing he had to wait to have removed._

_Bret's fingers twisted and tore at Davey's curls; sighs leaving his lips as he arched into the molten warm of the other man's mouth. He tried to close his eyes, to pretend that he was anywhere but there with Davey, to imagine that it was a womans' lips covering him and making him writhe and arc so wantonly. But the deep throated groans wouldn't let him and in the end he watched as Davey bobbed and sucked; utterly transfixed that his body was being played like a harp by one of his best friends. He was so preoccupied with what Davey was doing that his orgasm hit him strong and fast; sending him spilling down Davey's throat with a hoarse cry._

_Panting he sagged into the mattress, his fingers now combing through the curls as he laid in the afterglow. He felt Davey cleaning him and then come up to lay next to him and he bit back a whimper as Davey held him close; the other man was still completely clothed—he'd thought of Bret before himself and while Bret wanted to return the favor he didn't want to face the morning when he'd have analyze it all. Instead he pretended to sleep; a light snore issuing from his lips. Without so much a grumble Davey fell asleep, one arm around him and his face tucked into Bret's neck.  
_

Bret bit his lip to still his cry as he spilled over his fingers, tears in his eyes as he pulled his hand away and then moved from the bed to clean himself. As he laid back down sleep found him easier and in his dreams he wasn't lying alone, Davey was there holding him and making him smile as only he could do.


End file.
